


Is it the leather jacket?

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, choni, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: Just some super soft fluff, Cheryl going back to school and Toni being right by her side.





	Is it the leather jacket?

‘Are you sure you’re ready to go back to school?’ Toni glanced at Cheryl with a concerned look on her face.

‘Of course.’ Cheryl’s face was stoic, but she still grabbed her girlfriend’s hand in hers and squeezed lightly.

Toni nodded. ‘I got you.’

The redhead was unable to supress a smile, nudging the other girl with her shoulder. ‘Come on.’

They entered the school, Cheryl’s head held high, all memories of the trauma forcibly repressed for the time being.

‘How are you?’ Veronica appeared beside the pair.

Cheryl rolled her eyes gently. ‘I’m fine Veronica.’

Toni pulled on her hand gently. ‘Come on, I want to walk you to class.’

‘Eurgh so coupley…’ The redhead teased, following the girl with the pink highlights.

‘You love it.’

‘Whatever.’ Cheryl grinned.

///

Cheryl left her class to find Toni leant against the wall outside, grinning at the redhead as soon as she saw her.

‘Did you actually go to class or have you just been following me everywhere T.T?’ Cheryl raised an eyebrow.

‘Hey, I went to class! I just wanted to come find you so we can have lunch together in the common room. Is that cool?’ Toni pushed herself off of the wall.

‘It’s cool.’ Cheryl winked.

‘Yanno, I like you in my clothes.’ Toni smirked, gesturing to the redhead’s outfit.

They entered the common room, most of the others were already there, mid conversation.

Toni sat herself down on one end of the sofa, Cheryl sitting directly next to her. ‘Um, we didn’t really talk about the others knowing about… _us.’_

The redhead bit her lip, then smiled softly. ‘This isn’t something I want to hide T.T, I’m fine with everyone knowing I have the hottest girlfriend in Riverdale.’

She leant forward, gently kissing the grinning girl in front of her.

‘I could get used to this.’ Cheryl said quietly.

‘You should.’ Toni kissed her again, before leaning back and linking their fingers.

‘Wait, when did this happen?’ Jughead looked at them in confusion.

Sweet Pea laughed. ‘I knew you had your eye on her!’

‘Shut up Sweets.’ Toni flipped him the middle finger but couldn’t hide her smile.

‘Isn’t this kind of weird?’ Betty said quietly. ‘I mean you two couldn’t be more different.’

Kevin shot her a look as if to tell her to be quiet. ‘No, they’re pretty perfect for each other actually.’

He shot the pair a wink, and they grinned at him in response.

It didn’t take everyone long to get back to their own conversations, leaving Toni and Cheryl to idle conversation and playing with one another’s hands.

‘Did you fancy going to Pop’s tonight? Dinner?’ Toni asked.

‘A date?’ Cheryl teased.

The brunette tilted her head. ‘I mean, I know it’s not fancy or anything, I just I want to take you out.’

‘T.T please, I’d love to. It doesn’t matter where we go.’

‘Wow you’re so soft for me.’ Toni winked.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. ‘Shut up _serpent_.’

The brunette threw her head back and laughed. ‘See, that started as an insult, but now I know you think it’s hot that I’m a serpent. Is it the leather jacket?’

‘Oh my god.’ Cheryl laughed. ‘It’s definitely the leather jacket babe.’

They smiled at one another.

Content.

Something neither of them had been for quite a long time.

‘Come on, I’ll walk you to your next class.’ Toni pulled Cheryl up by her hand, kissing her knuckles before leaving the common room with grins on their faces.

 


End file.
